


You Give Me Feelings That I Adore

by crocs



Category: House of Anubis
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, One Shot, Post-Canon, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 04:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crocs/pseuds/crocs
Summary: Interestingly, when KT and Nina meet for the first time, the world is not ending.(NinaKT. Post-S3.)





	You Give Me Feelings That I Adore

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Interestingly, when KT and Nina meet for the first time, the world is not ending. Nothing's on fire. There's no ultimate prophecy hanging over their heads, no blackmail, no whispers about Chosen Ones and Frobisher Smythes.

It's just them.

Just two women in line for coffee.

They strike up a conversation, because of course they do.

Nina's a tired accounting student, dorming near the local college where she studies. KT's on a road trip, currently visiting family — or, at least, having a break from it.

There's no reason why they meet.

But they click. They click _instantly_. KT and Nina chat like old friends as they wait, orders given to the barista.

KT might have a small voice in the back of her head saying things like _I should know you_ and _why are you so familiar,_ but she doesn’t let herself think about it. She bites her tongue when Nina asks about school, answers in short, clipped tones. There's no need to destroy the conversation with stories about Egyptian mythology and resurrection and hashtag _Sibuna_. There really isn't.

She doesn't notice how Nina acts the same way about her own education when she turns the question back around.

It might be the oldest, most tired story in the book. But KT leaves the coffee shop with a phone number scrawled on a napkin in her pocket, smiling. Nina stays there for a couple minutes, basks in the smell of roasted beans, and thinks about the locket under Eddie's bed halfway across the world.

She doesn't dwell on it.

That night, KT texts Nina a greeting. That simple _hello_ leads to a _when can I see you again_ and an _I'm in PA_ and, if eventually, it turns into an _I love you, baby —_

Well, girl meets girl, right?

Oldest story in the book.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Colbie Caillat's _Bubbly._ I am acutely aware that this is probably the only fic for this pairing on the net, but I needed some NinaKT in my life. And well, if you want something done, do it yourself, right? Thank you for reading!


End file.
